Aaron
Moveset Information Neutral B - Crimson Lazer Gun When an enemy is far from you, press the B and you shoot. Similar to Panty's Backlace in Chincherrina's Lawl. It can also be aimed in any direction. Damage: 21% Side B - Samurai Sword Slash In any Side, Left or Right, The Samurai Sword Slash can be hit to an opponent nearly or far by a wave of wind, fire or water that gives the opponent damage. Damage: 35% Up B - Alicorn Flying Similar to Pit in Smash Bros. Brawl, He flyes when he transforms into a humanized alicorn after jumping. Down B - Tazer Grenade The Tazer Grenade gives damage to an opponent and also he can throw the tazer grenade and it gives an ongoing damage for 20 seconds by shocking when it explodes into electricity Damage: 25% Final Smash - Shinobi Hollow Destruction The Final Smash takes him into a Final Form that leads several slashes and a destructing red and black lazer leading the opponent to be defeated. KO's *KO 1: Aagh! *KO 2: Dammit!!! *Star KO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *Screen KO: Owie! Taunts *Side Taunt: Come at Me Bro! *Up Taunt: Don't screw up with Me or I'll be pissed! *Down Taunt: *baby talk* Ivanita la Bebe! Victory/Defeat Pose *Victory Pose 1: I might have won, but at least you tried, Good Game! *Victory Pose 2: I have won, You have a problem with that, I'll give you a cocotazo! *Victory Pose 3 (to Allies): Sorry, please don't hate me, I hate when people is mean to me today. *Victory Pose 4 (Spanish Speaking Lawl Characters): Gane este juego despues de todo, Y ustedes perdieron, pero lo intentaron. (I won this game after all and you guys lose, but you've tried) *Victory Pose 5 (To Enemies): That'll Teach You to Mess with My Amigos! *Defeat Pose: Frustrating Tantrum *Defeat Pose 2: Applause with Dissapointed Face and Sigh Character Information In Real Life, Aaron Montalvo was a kid with Asperger's syndrome, but in his own headcanon, he is the same from the real world but with other things besides his real life self, like being valiant sometimes, hot-blooded or sometimes a nice guy or not a nice guy. He is the Cartooniverse creator since in YouTube Poop: The Series, any cartoon character of his favorite shows is not fitting on any of his family's home. Other Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs,Throws *Grab: ??? *Pummel: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Neutral: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: Sword Slash *Down: Spinzaku Snake Codec Snake: ...Colonel! Colonel Campbell: Do you know that is gaboivan1701's kid brother? Snake: I did not know that. Colonel: He's Aaron, also known as NaruIchi97, and AtomicRanger97 for those haters of anime and Japanese stuff. Snake: Atomic Ranger? Don't tell me that he likes Atomic Betty and Power Rangers. Colonel: I am not telling now that I was aware of his interest in anything. Snake: Does he have aspergers? Colonel: Yes. Snake: Are you kidding me? Colonel: No. So try not to piss him off, He has problems. Snake: Got it. Sheesh. Colonel: And shush the sheesh. Role in the SBLBR Adventure Mode: Rise of the Darkness TBA Trivia *He is the second of the original SBL lawlers to resemble a real world character/Lawl creator since Steven_Star on Elite and Agito (Agito90/Syafiq Iqbal) in SBLX or John in Lawl Ultimate. *Anything is his interests, especially Action Movies, My Little Pony, Anime, Rock, Gangnam Style, etc. and Despises negativity over something he likes, respecting opinions or not, even if he ignores it. *He made his first film YouTube Poop: The Movie and he makes Randomness of Crapiness and Showdown of the Century, as well as any art and fanfiction like Atomic Betty X Total Drama and Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift. *His username is resembling Naruto Uzumaki's name the main protagonist's name Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach and the 2 numbers in the year he was born (1997). His other name is AtomicRanger97 which, he resembles his birthyear, Atomic Betty and Power Rangers for the people who hates weeaboos, even though he is not one. *Aaron is a bilingual character since he speaks both English and Spanish. Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Other Lawler Character Category:Male